Numair Saladin
Numair saladin,known as the Archive mage, is a mage searching for knowledge as well ancient long forgotten magic. He officially is known as the Guild master of Harpy Wing, although he rarely stays at his own guild for long choosing to let the guild ace keep things in line most of the time. Appearance His hair is a darker shade of blue matching his lighter shade of blackish blue eyes. He is often seen slouching with his Legs up on the chair when he sits down. His clothing attire is usually that of a simple white shirt with blue jeans, Although from time to time he will change this attire to wear something more prudent to what he is doing like wearing a jacket when he is going to someplace cold. His guild members state that he sometimes wear's a tuxedo when he is going to guild leader meetings or when he needs to get their attention for a serious matter. It should be stated his guild mark is on his back underneath his clothes to hide his Ranking of Guild Master from many people to keep them from annoying him about joining his Guild or just plain challenging him to a battle. Personality Numair is a very heavy thinker often pondering things for a great period of time and zoning out in random thought. Although he does have a more playful side often teasing many of his guild members about their many weaknesses and traits. He will even throw random water balloons at his guild members or take them all to a water parks at times to have fun. His greatest value is life itself and every single living thing often stopping to help random people in need. He even calls a healer when he finds an injured person to the annoyance of his guild often complaining that he shouldn't help random strangers especially random injured villains,But whether they like it or not he will always help someone when they are in need, although he will just not help a villain if he finds they are trying to do something evil he will just find someone to heal then then leave. History Synopsis The First meeting of Father and Daughter Magic and Abilities Massive Intellect - 'Numair has an overwhelmingly massive intellect being able to decipher how a magic is used and its weaknesses rather quickly, albeit he does have a hard time mastering how to use various magic's himself. He can figure out how to solve many problems just by looking at them or taking a short amount of time to think about them. 'Archive - 'Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. Numair signature magic which he uses to store all the information he has gathered in his travels. * '''Equip Archive/Mass production equip: '''Numair makes a screen appear in front of him which has all the data of his stored weapons and uses the screen to pick the one he wants or would best fit the situation. This screen can also make many of his weapons appearance at once upto a limit of 100 at once although that feat has only been stated by Numair himself. 'Requip - T'his Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Numair really only has changes of Wardrobe and Swords in his Pocket Dimension but he has Two armors in his pocket Dimension both hinted at being so strong he would never use them ever again but He has recently changed his Mind about one of them. * '''Azure King Armor: '''An Armor that Numair used to use A lot more then he uses it now. The Armor looks like a knight commander's armor with three Lacrima planted on the center of it two on each of the shoulders and one on the Chest. These three Lacrima's are each Water Dragon Slayer Lacrima. THere are also four Absorb Lacrima on this Armor: one each of the Knees and one on each of the two Elbows. THe armor is black in color being fully made out of a Durable enough material that is able to withstand the strongest spells and attacks his guild members can bring out with ease but also be mobile enough that Numair himself isn't slowed down. This Armor also seems to come with a necklace which seems to have a specific purpose for something. ** 'Water Dragon Slayer Magic - '''this armor allows Numair to use Water Dragon Slayer Magic making him one of the few Fourth generation Dragon slayers.This slayer magic like all other dragon slayer magics allows her to completely manipulate his element of Water to his will. This magic also strengthens his Water-Make shapes making them also able to slay Dragons as well as have a stronger overall attack power. ** He is also able to form shapes out of his water to be used for either offensive or defensive purposes. He can also make him body into water similar to Juvia can with her Water body.Unlike Nagisa ,who is also a water Dragon slayer, he is unable to heal others with Water but it seems he has more finer control with his water being able to freeze it unlike her and being able to steam his water and still use it to effectively hurt other Mages unlike Nagisa who can only boil and decrease the temperature of the water. he can use her supplementary effect spells like her spell that raises her speed and reaction speed though. ** Also through using his own Magic power he can create Water around him this is oftenly used to make a quick barrier or to create Water to fight with in a area with no water to normally fight with. * '''Heightened resistance to the Cold and Cold like aura. [[Dragongem Booster|'Dragongem Booster']]' - '''As Fourth, or how it also named, Armour Generation of Dragon Slayers use specific equipment to employ their Dragon Slayer Magic, they don't possess all traits of natural Dragon Slayer - consuming the element, which they are using and the ability of achieving or activating a Dragon Force state. So, in order to become on the same level of predecessors or even stronger than they in future, there was created a special power-up system for such equipment, which was laterly called as Dragongem Booster. With the creation of such system, Fourth Generation of Dragon Slayers were again called as New-Style or Future-Style Generation, just as Second Generation of Dragon Slayers was called once. For special purposes to overcome all weakness and disadvatages of 4th Generation Equipment, the armour of Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer is outfitted with numerous Lacrimas embedded within the armour, which are all a unique type of Lacrima known as '''Absorb Lacrima' (気吸・魔水晶 (アブソーブ・ラクリマ),Abusōbu Rakurima lit. Energy Absorbing Magic Crystal), that are specifically forged to absorb certain types of Magic or kinetic energy. In the case of the Armour Dragon Slayers, the Absorb Lacrima is tailored to consume elemental magic and energies related to their element. The way that Absorb Lacrima work is simple - when the elements and associated traits draw near the user, the Lacrima works as a vacuum due to being made out of a magic-absorbing material, sucking the elements into the spheres and storing them within the Lacrima. Once the elements have been absorbed, the user is capable of harnessing them in any way that they wish, whether for offense, defense, or even to boost their physical performance in close combat. Once the Absorb Lacrimas absorbed enough of its element, the user can activate his power-up system. To activate it, the user must be concentrated on their equipment, especially on the main Lacrima of their armour or weapon. After that, they must release their own Magic Power to it and make an incantation, which serves as a special command to bring the system up to its activation. When all preparations are done, Absorb Lacrima begin to rapidly glow brightly in specific colours of its element, after what, the body of the user attain a special, dragon-alike appearance due to the influence of their equipment. A real merge of armour and body isn't occured, but weapon's or armour's appearance becomes even more resembling to those of dragons, that's why the user's appearance also becomes changed.As a result of Dragongem Booster activation, the user gains great increasement in all of his capabilities, both physical and magical. The armour itself becomes capable of withstanding much more damage, than before. Almost all of user's spells become powered up by Lacrima influence, which brings the variety of new effects of each spell. Moreover, as system becomes connected to the user's Magic Power, their body also becomes much stronger, than before. With those new traits, Dragongem Booster can be compared to merely all Supplementary Spells of Armour Dragon Slayers' predecessors, but it's also stated, that Dragongem Booster is far weaker, than Dragon Dance and Drive Spells, not mentioning, that Draconic Upsurge of First Generation Dragon Slayer can easily overwhelm Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers' power-up. But, there can be exclusions, where Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer Equipment have several level of its power releasing, which is also connected to the power, which is granted by Dragongem Booster. From this, there can be the Armour Dragon Slayers, whose power-up modes will be equivalent to Second and Third Generations' Subspecies Magic. Water-Make - 'One of Numair's duo of Molding magic he mainly uses a form of dynamic or Nature water make seeing that he is more fluent in those types of Water-Make although he can use static Water-Make spells he just isn't as comfortable with them. 'Ice-Make - 'Numair's second molding magic, This one he learned from watching Gray Fullbuster use it. Although he is more fluent in using Water-Make dynamic spells it is reversed with Ice-make making him more fluent in using static Ice-Make spells. Although he is a master of Combination spells often combining his two molding magics. 'Telekinisis - 'It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Numair is a master of both forms of telekinesis often making his Enemies think he is a master of wind,fire and Ice magic. Although he is most often seen moving his weapons making them float. 'Telepathy - 'Numair's main form of communication with his guild. He often uses this in conjunction with his Super Archive to mass communicate with his guild members often waking them to their annoyance. 'Super Archive - 'This Magic is a variation of Archive, allowing the user to convert information into Magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic, but in a more powerful sense. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air and contain information on them. * '''Mass Communication: '''Numair uses the massive globe to find all of his guild members across the globe to telepathically tell them something either of great importance or that he just wants strawberry cake the later annoying them to no end. * '''Magic Download/Magic switch/Magic upload: '''Numair's greatest feat using the magical strength and data from Super Archive he is able to instantly upload magic to the Archive then give it to someone else to use. This can also be used to switch the magics of two people although this would be only temporary because the two's magics would go back to normal the next day. Numair mainly uses this to empower his own guild's mages often giving them strong lost or forgotten magic, although he has been known to be a jerk and give his fellow mages useless magic. This Magic can only be used up to three to five times per day though to give his guild members magic or give anyone magic,Although Numair is able to upload as many magics into the archive as he wants until he runs out of his magic. For some unknown reason Numair can't give himself magic he thinks it is because he has a basic inability to learn more magic although he still can learn more magic the normal way. 'Sword Magic - 'He often uses Sword Magic in combination with his swords he requips. 'Thought Projection - '''An illusion type of Magic in which the user creates fake bodies of humans by separating his maximum supply of Magic. * '''Massive thought projection communication: '''By using Super Archive or Archive, depending on the number of people he wants to talk to, Numair is able to make multiple thought projections of himself to talk to certain people or his whole guild. He does this by using the communication process of the telepathy the Archive/Super Archive and tweaking it a bit to instead of talking solely to also make thought projections of himself. This Magic does seem to take a toll on Numair though often making it where he has to sit down or rest for a bit. '''Above Average Magical capacity - '''While most Guild master's have a great amount of magical capacity Numair only has above average, the only reason he seems to have a great amount is because he uses spells which dont require a lot of Eternano. '''Eternano Manipulation: This is another reason Numair seems to have a high amount of magical capacity, instead of always using Eternano inside his Magic Origin he will sometimes creates spells just by manipulating the Eternano in the air. Trivia * The physical appearance of this Character comes from L my favorite Character in the anime Death Note * I was given Permission by Per to use Dragongem Booster. * Numair's favorite snack is Strawberry Cake one of the few similarities he shares with L * Even Though Numair is a guild Master he doesn't have the greatest amount of magical energy. * His stats: =